A song of Ice, Fire and Tiberium
by Dab Quirid
Summary: A young woman is caught up in a critical wormhole failure during a three-way-fight between Scrin, Nod and GDI. Even though she lost her body, her mind/soul along with a subservient Scrin-A.I. were carried by a tiny piece of Tiberium as it was sent across the Galaxy. Being reborn as Rhaenys Targaryen, they have to use Tiberium-"Magic" to survive the Game of Thrones and the Others.
1. Prologue

**A song of Ice, Fire and Tiberium**

AN: This is a stupid plot idea I had after playing the Scrin Campaign in C&C3 and watching Game of Thrones. Please review and tell me what I can do better. (I know this Prologue is rather minimalistic, but that is on purpose.)

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I would not be writing fanfiction.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy'_

 **Bold – used to denote special types of voice**

* * *

Prologue:

Darkness.

Nothing but utter darkness.

'Where am I?'

' _ **Unknown, Overlord'**_

' _Overlord? I'm a girl, shouldn't it be Over…lady?'_

' _ **Incorrect. You are the Overlord. Gender is irrelevant.'**_

' _Who exactly are you?'_

' _ **I was created to serve the Overlord, as well as to analyze and archive all data'**_

' _What are you? Some kind of artificial intelligence?'_

' _ **Positive'**_

' _What kinds of data do you possess?'_

' _ **My memory holds the sum of all knowledge that the Empire possesses'**_

' _Does that include the Databases of the GDI and Nod?'_

' _ **Positive, all data gathered from indigenous civilizations and their databases has been archived. Decryption Status: 0.12%. Estimated time till completion: Fifteen years. Currently available: Nod Data on Ichor LQ/Liquid Tiberium'**_

' _Okay, you used to belong to the aliens. Concentrate on decrypting the GDI databases on their sonic technology and the Nod databases on implementations of Tiberium for now.'_

' _ **Affirmative'**_

' _Next, explain what happened.'_

' _ **Anomaly created by malfunction in spatial tunneling device. Hit by indigenous weapon. Caused chain reaction in Ichor-based components. Released energy overloaded tunneling capacitors.'**_

' _So, what is the current situation exactly?'_

' _ **Specify.'**_

' _Why can't I see or sense anything?'_

' _ **Your current physical vessel does not yet support those functions'**_

' _Then what is my current physical vessel?'_

' _ **Your current physical vessel is: A fetus.'**_

' _Then how are we talking right now?'_

' _ **Your mind is held by an Ichor-based calculation matrix, spread within your vessel'**_

' _Was I de-aged or do I possess someone else's body?'_

' _ **Neither. Your current vessel did not yet possess a mind of its own, when the Ichor-Matrix holding us fused with it.'**_

' _Is my new body human or am I some kind of alien being now?'_

' _ **Human, but fused with Ichor. Further scans are required for more information.'**_

' _Like a mutant or like the Tiberium Infusion Nod gives their soldiers?'_

' _ **Similar, but better and more refined than both would be.'**_

' _Why is that so?'_

' _ **I was guiding the process along its optimal path'**_

' _What kind of changes can I expect?'_

' _ **Increased physical strength, endurance and agility. Increased lifespan and rate of healing, further enhanced by contact with Ichor. Immunity to non-Ichor-based poisons and illnesses. Immunity to ionizing radiation. Amplification of psionic abilities and affinity to Ichor.'**_

' _Psionic abilities? Explain.'_

' _ **There are three general types: What you call Telepathy and Telekinesis are the first two. The third is the ability to manipulate Ichor with the mind.'**_

' _Do I have any of those?'_

' _ **Positive. Your current vessel is developing the facilities required for psionic abilities'**_

' _Which one do I have?'_

' _ **Unknown. It is still too early to determine.'**_

' _Going back to the changes I can expect; Are there any physical changes that are easily visible?'_

' _ **Highly unlikely, but your vessel will contain large amounts of Ichor.'**_

' _How long will I be stuck here?'_

' _ **Three to five months, according to information from Wikipedia.'**_

' _You have Wikipedia? Do you have any games or music as well or anything else to pass the time with?'_

' _ **Positive.'**_

' _Give me a list.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Westeros, Several Months later:

"Congratulations, you have a daughter"

"She has her father's hair, her mother's skin and eyes the color of wildfire."

"Her name is Rhaenys. Rhaenys Targaryen."


	2. Chapter 1

**A song of Ice, Fire and Tiberium**

.

AN: It's a bit shorter than I would have liked, but I want to get the beginning out of the way.

I again ask for reviews: Please write one and tell me what you think.

You like it: Great, tell me what about it you liked and what could be improved.

You hate it: Awesome, tell me why, so I can do better.

You find it too cliché or have another problem with it: Good, write it in a review.

I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong after all.

.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy'_

 **Bold – used to denote special types of voice**

* * *

Chapter One:

Rhaenys Targaryen was a quiet child. As a baby she never cried loudly, when she first spoke she was around a-year-and-a-half old, but after that first sentence, she would only rarely speak, giving one or two words and opting to watch and listen to the things around her.

When she spoke of her own volition, she would ask questions about various topics, be it magic and dragons, sciences, history or cultures and religions.

After she learned walking at two years old, she would walk or even run around the place every day, claiming it to be "Training", when asked. Her parents Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell would often find her doing various "stretching" or "dancing" exercises in the morning.

She was almost three years old, when she first saw men being burned by wildfire.

'Green like Tiberium',

Such was the first thought in her mind upon seeing it. The second thought however, was more along the lines of why her grandfather the king, who had ordered those men to be burnt alive, was still alive and in office.

She doubted it would take much longer until he was removed, with both her father and a bunch of rebels trying to overthrow him. Oh, there was no concrete evidence for her father trying to overthrow the king, but it was very clear to her, that he had planned to stage a coup at some point before the outbreak of the rebellion.

After all, even she herself was thinking of a way to get rid of the king.

' _Why can't I just throw a chunk of Tiberium at him? It should kill him, right?'_

' _ **You are too optimistic, Overlord…'**_

' _Didn't I tell you not to call me that?'_

'… _ **, there is a 0.13% chance that the Ichor will strengthen him like it does you. While it isn't a great chance, less likely things have happened before. Do you really wish to take this chance?'**_

' _Hell no. Like I'd let that madman get access to what is essentially a self-replicating philosopher's stone. Is there a way for us to make a poison that doesn't have to be ingested via food or drink?'_

' _ **At the moment your ability to do, as you call it, "Transmutation", is not developed enough to create such complex chemical structures. You could bombard him with ionizing radiation and wait for him to die from "cancer"'**_

' _Nah, I'm not good enough at directing radiation to actually get him without irradiating the whole room for years to come. Any other ideas on how to get rid him?'_

' _ **You could try to make a very big mass of iron directly above him and have it hit him on the head.'**_

' _Really? That is your best idea at the moment?'_

' _ **You are too weak to do anything else at the moment. Your physical abilities are still lower than those of the "Knights of the Kingsguard" and your psychic ability to manipulate Ichor is still not developed enough to allow you to defeat them in a "subtle" enough way. If you wish to remove "King Aerys – The Mad King" you must train your abilities and grow larger and stronger.'**_

' _Fine, I'll train more. But, you know, I_ did _manage to create that beam-dagger you designed for me.'_

' _ **Correct, but it took you twenty hours, twenty-six minutes and forty-eight seconds of using "Transmutation" to do so and because you didn't finish it in a single "Training Session" it took you five days, ten hours, six minutes and thirty-six seconds from when you first started to when it was completed. For a simple blade based on the Devourer Tank main weapon, that is way too long.**_

 _ **Especially with the rebellion going on it is of utmost importance that you are able to protect yourself.'**_

' _That's…true I guess. Yeah, I'll train more. Well, at least it gets easier the more often I make the same thing. Say, if I make those daggers often enough, will I be able to spam creating them to have it rain blades?'_

' _ **Possible, but inefficient. The Beam-Dagger is not designed to be used as a projectile. While it can be used that way, it will be less effective than properly wielding it.'**_

' _Maybe, but it's also awesome. Can't you alter the design to make it as efficient at that as it is when wielded in a normal fashion?'_

' _ **I could make a design that is equally capable of both, but it won't perform as well as specialized equipment would.'**_

' _True, but it makes it easier for me to create them and since I don't want to only use them as projectiles, they have to be capable of both. There is also the psychological effect, because, as I said earlier, it's awesome! Therefore, do as I told you to.'_

' _ **Affirmative, I shall alter the design according to your specifications. Do you wish for me to make equivalent designs for swords?'**_

' _Uh, sure. Can you design a spear with an integrated repeating plasma cannon as well?'_

' _ **Positive. Where did you get that idea?'**_

' _Stargate, but I want mine not to suck, understood?'_

' _ **So you want yours to have a SmartLink for aiming purposes, a usable blade and better ergonomics?'**_

' _Yes, that would be great. I still have to relearn the Martial Arts I learned back home.'_

' _ **That course of action is advisable.**_

 _ **Concerning that rebellion, do you really intend to involve yourself in that?'**_

' _If it doesn't end within the next few years, I'll have to, whether I want to or not. I am still unsure about which side will actually win. And what constitutes as winning.'_

' _ **The rebellion being subjugated is a win. The rebellion succeeding is a loss.'**_

' _Only it isn't that easy. The Mad King has to be disposed of, something that the rebellion certainly has as its goals. If the rebellion is subjugated before the king dies, everyone but the king loses. If the rebellion wins, well, I don't think that would be all that good either, mostly because I am part of the royal family and I really don't want to die or be forced to go into exile yet. In an ideal world, we would find a way to kill the king today, causing the rebellion to fall apart.'_

' _ **In an ideal world, you wouldn't have to learn how to protect yourself, because we would have an army of completely loyal units for that.'**_

' _As soon as we are able we will make one, I promise. After all, I still want to see Earth again in my life, even if it's just one more time.'_

Thus Rhaenys left the Throne Room in search of a quiet and open place to train at.

* * *

A few weeks later, after finishing her evening training, the young princess returned to her mother just as she was getting dire news.

"Princess Elia, we have received news that our army has lost the battle at the Trident", some random knight, whose name Rhaenys couldn't be bothered to remember, told her mother, right when Rhaenys wanted to enter the room.

Deciding to listen in, Rhaenys quickly hid as her mother asked the knight to enter. Then she went to listen on the door.

"What about my husband?" she heard her mother ask.

"The word is that Prince Rhaegar was killed by Robert Baratheon", the knight replied apologetic.

"I…see, thank you for telling me", Rhaenys heard her mother say as she tried her hardest not to cry as she leaned against the doorframe.

Then the door was opened and Elia and the knight found her in the doorway.

"Rhaenys?" her mother exclaimed surprised.

"Mom"

"You listened in on us."

It was not a question.

"Yes", Rhaenys answered weakly as her mother came over to her and picked her up in a hug.

' _ **What will you tell her?'**_

' _I don't know. I have no idea how kids my age should act. What do you think why I'm not speaking all that often? If I act too mature without any evident reason, people will get suspicious.'_

' _ **Then just be quiet and don't talk. If you say nothing, you can't reveal anything. Also there is no one here at the moment, except your mother.'**_

But then that same mother asked something that eliminated the possibility of staying silent.

"Rhaenys, you understand what he said, right?"

'Crap, she knows. Urgh, fine.'

"Yes."

"Your father is…"

"Dead. Gone. Departed. Won't ever come back. I know. He went to fight a war and he lost, because there was someone who was better at it than him, who wanted him dead.

It's somewhat his fault. He and Lyanna Stark were in love and were planning to marry, but they failed to inform Lyanna's family, indirectly causing the death of her father and oldest brother, kicking off this whole civil war.

And now he died, because he just couldn't be bothered to tell all people involved. And it's not like him already being married would have been a problem, as Aegon the Conqueror also had two wives. In short, this whole thing was caused by stupid impulsive decisions on the part of Brandon Stark, father and he-who-must-not-be-named."

"…"

Elia was stupefied by her daughter talking not only more than ever before, but also about things she shouldn't be able to know or understand yet. At least that was Rhaenys impression of her mother's reaction.

"Just because I don't say much usually, doesn't mean I can't know or understand things. On that note, being a child means that people tend to think I don't understand things, especially since my not talking much makes them think I don't know or understand words well. I know many things, including where Lyanna Stark is at and what the Alchemists have been doing these past months.

I'm tired now. Good Night."

"…What?"

While her mother was still standing there perplexed, Rhaenys had already fallen asleep on the bed.

* * *

"Lannisters are sacking the city, young Princess. You should return to your mother", a guard told her.

While returning to her mother's chambers, Rhaenys made a mental list on her plans.

' _Okay, new objectives: I need to retrieve my daggers, return to my mother and brother and last escape.'_

' _ **Affirmative. New Primary Objectives:**_

 _ **-Retrieve Weapons(0/2)**_

 _ **-Find Family(0/2)**_

 _ **-Escape()**_

 _ **Secondary Objectives:**_

 _ **-Kill the Mad King ()**_

 _ **-Gain an escort (0/Inf.)'**_

' _Okay, my daggers are hidden in mother's chambers, we go there first.'_

Rhaenys ran along the corridors, once she even saw a few Lannister soldiers, but she just ran as fast as she could. The closer she came, the more often she happened across dead or fighting guards and soldiers, but everyone either ignored her, being too busy with fighting and dying to take note of the little white haired, brown skinned girl running through the hallways.

'Just this turn and then…'

* * *

Darkness. Again.

' _Urgh, that wasn't my best decision. I should have just let that grdamnfuckx#ing bastard stab me.'_

' _ **Why? The current damage to your vessel is lower than if he had stabbed you through the chest, like he would have if you had not dodged.'**_

' _Oh? But it was that much more unpleasant than being run through with a sword would have been. On that note, please delete those last ten minutes, except this talk now, from my memory. All of that never happened, we will never speak about it, there will be no evidence that anything happened and I'll fucking kill anyone who says otherwise, okay.'_

' _ **Positive. Deleting…**_

 _ **Complete.'**_

' _Good, but never delete my memory again without me telling you to. How long will it take to repair all damage?'_

' _ **Affirmative. Repairs will take between two and twenty-four hours, depending on the amount of additional physical enhancement done. The current level very obviously isn't enough.'**_

' _You don't need to remind me. I obviously wouldn't be in this situation, if it had been enough. I still insist on subtlety though.'_

' _ **Affirmative.'**_

' _Now get me some game where I can kill things. Preferably Knights.'_

* * *

When Rhaenys woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was laying on the floor, on a red cloak to be exact, but still on the floor.

The second thing she noticed was that she was not alone, in what she was now recognizing as the Throne Room in the Red Keep.

Therefore she did the only sensible thing to do in such a situation. She sat up.

When she looked around she saw her mother Elia and little brother Aegon beside her. But, unlike her, they were very dead. Her mother had been raped, she noted, as she looked more closely. She wanted to rage and cry and lash out violently, but she had already expected something like that. After all, hadn't she herself just been in a state of false death in order to repair the damage to her body?

'Damn monsters. Justice will be long and drawn out and very unpleasant for you.'

Then she noticed the current state of disrepair her own clothes were in. After a quick assessment of the damages, she looked around to identify the people around her.

Knights of the Houses Lannister, Stark, Baratheon, Arryn, Tully and their respective sworn Lords as well as a number of the Lords themselves were there. All of them were members of the rebellion and they were all looking at her.

"Why is that Dragonspawn not dead yet?" Robert Baratheon bellowed, loathing evident in his voice.

'This is going to be a long day, isn't it?'


	3. Chapter 2

**A song of Ice, Fire and Tiberium**

.

AN: It's shorter than the last chapter, yes, but this part is over now, so…

By the way, I don't know how to write action scenes. I tried, but it sucked so bad, I had to remove it. I'll probably write a proper action scene at some point, but this is not it.

Should I rewrite this chapter at some point in the future, I'll inform you of it in an author's note.

I don't hate Robert, he is just a terrible administrator and his obsessive (and hypocritical, as his grandmother was one) hatred towards House Targaryen, makes him an Antagonist in my story. I assume that the reason he was such a bad king and spent all of his time with wine and whores was a mix of both a fondness of both even before he became king combined with the loss of Lyanna Stark sending him over the edge.

Again, I am asking for reviews. Constructive criticism specifically.

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy'_

 **Bold – used to denote special types of voice**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Throne Room, Red Keep, King's Landing:

' _ **Will you kill them all?'**_

' _No, it's not practical to kill them. Also, if I kill them now, they won't have time to suffer and regret annoying me. I could kill everyone but the Lords, but that would send the wrong message. I will however maim anyone who attacks me.'_

' _ **Do you still insist on "subtlety"?'**_

' _Yes. Knowledge is Power, and I won't let my enemies or potential enemies have more than necessary. Say, is there a way out of this situation, that doesn't involve me showing my abilities or ending with me being a hostage?'_

' _ **You could demand a "Trial by Combat", and only use your physical abilities. After the last upgrades you should be able to quickly take down whoever they name as their "Champion". You are at the very least faster and more durable than anyone they can send.'**_

' _But not stronger?'_

' _ **They can send Gregor Clegane, who is still stronger than you. Even Robert Baratheon himself is about as strong as you, if not a little stronger.'**_

' _Right, I kinda wish they choose one of them, 'cause I'm going to maim them. For Clegane I'd say, cutting off his hands and his dick would be appropriate. Oh, and his tongue too. That should make him way less dangerous. For Robert, taking his dominant hand should suffice. He is a warrior, so losing his hand is the greatest loss I can inflict on him.'_

' _ **You could also make it so, that he never sees the one he loves ever again.'**_

' _That would work too, but I want to hurt him physically. Cutting off his hand will also weaken him._

 _I want him to know that he is only alive because of my mercy. That is way more painful to him than mere death. Killing someone is something you do if that person means nothing to you. If you want revenge, you use psychological or physical torture.'_

' _ **Where did you learn that from?'**_

' _Comes with growing up in a Yellow Zone, I guess.'_

' _ **What are you going to do now?'**_

' _Demand a Trial by Combat, of course.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, ignored by Rhaenys, but recorded by her A.I.-companion, a discussion had begun after Robert's angry exclamation.

"Robert, she is just a child. Barely old enough to understand the situation she's in", Eddard Stark told his foster brother.

"She is _his_ spawn", Robert answered, spitting the word "his" like it was a curse. "You know how I feel about that, Ned."

"Maybe we can find a solution to this, that doesn't end with us killing a child?" Jon Arryn interjected.

"I think so too", Ned Stark agreed.

"…We could have her fostered with one of us as a hostage. We keep her from pursuing the Throne and once she is of age we wed her to… you have a son, right Ned?" Jon Arryn continued after a short time of thinking.

"…Yes, I do", Ned answered slowly.

"Then we could have her wed to him, if both of you agree, Ned, Robert", Jon Arryn proposed.

"No."

"Robert?" Ned was puzzled by the instant refusal of his friend.

"I don't want a Dragonspawn running around. I want them all dead", Robert declared.

"Uhm, I demand a Trial by Combat?" Rhaenys finally entered the conversation.

"…" "What?"

"I demand a Trial by Combat."

"Robert?"

"Let her have her Trial by Combat. Name your champion, girl. You can't choose fire, or anyone who isn't here right now."

"I choose…myself" Rhaenys answered softly.

"I choose myself as well. Ned, you serve as the judge."

"She needs a weapon. She doesn't have any."

"Just give her a sword, or something."

* * *

Eddard Stark couldn't fully believe what was happening before him.

It had started with his friend Robert condoning and calling for the murder of a mother and her children, something that he had never thought his foster brother capable of, and had now somehow turned into the weirdest Trial by Combat, he had ever seen. Not that he had seen many.

It was strange enough, that the merely four name-days old Rhaenys Targaryen had decided to demand a Trial by Combat in the first place, but it was even stranger, that she had chosen to champion herself.

He was the judge. Therefore he could end the fight and declare a winner, if one of the combatants were no longer capable of continuing. He had honestly expected there to not be a fight at all, what with pitting a child against an experienced warrior.

But the "fight" was going on for at least a few minutes, the young girl always staying in motion and avoiding every attack of Robert's mighty warhammer.

Before the start she had rejected the longsword offered to her and taken off her damaged clothes to tie them around her waist. It was weird to look at the combatants and compare them.

One was armed, the other was not. One wore armor, the other practically nothing. One was an adult, the other just a child. It seemed like the outcome had already been decided.

Most of those present had been sure that this would be a one-sided slaughter.

Apparently Robert thought so too, because at the start of the fight he had charged directly at the girl, who, instead of trying to fight, had jumped out of the way and begun to keep her distance.

Whenever Robert closed in and swung his weapon at Rhaenys, she would jump out of the way, sidestep the blow or dodge in some other manner.

This had gone on till now.

Again Robert swung his warhammer, like so many times before in the past minutes, but Ned got the nagging feeling that there was something different this time.

Then he saw it.

A short moment before Robert's warhammer hit her, Rhaenys Targaryen's hand lit up with green light, as she brought it between herself and the weapon, instead of dodging as she had before. Then the hand and the Warhammer met and the room exploded in green light.

When Ned had fended off the temporary blindness, his friend Robert was lying on the ground, his helmet behind him and the girl he had fought sat on his chest holding a short knife to his throat. Both his warhammer and the hand holding it had disappeared, leaving behind a burnt stump, allowing the onlookers only one conclusion as to what had just happened.

'Wildfire. The girl just conjured wildfire from thin air', was the thought going through the minds of all those present.

"You yield?" she asked the man, tilting her head as she did so.

"I won't ever yield to a damn…" he never got to finish his sentence, as the girl just smacked the grip of her knife against the side of his head, knocking him out.

Then she stood up and looked at Ned, curiosity in her green eyes.

"I win?" she asked flatly, gesturing at the warrior lying on the floor.

"Yes, you win. I promise you safe passage to a place of your choosing." Ned declared her victory.

"I'm taking clothes and my stuff from mother's chambers first."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rhaenys Targaryen returned from her mother's chambers. She now wore a simple white dress and a belt with two sheathed daggers, one on each side. They were, of course, the beam-daggers, that she had meant to retrieve before.

' _Damn, that was exhausting just now. I'm really out of shape, compared when I was still on Earth. How much did I use up?'_

' _ **You used fifteen percent of your usable Ichor stores to make that knife while the final move took twenty-eight percent.**_

 _ **You also put yourself into unnecessary danger.'**_

' _How so?'_

' _ **If you had taken the sword they offered, you wouldn't have had to create that knife. Meaning you wouldn't have had to stall for time. Using part of your damaged clothes as material reduced that time, but you still could have finished this far earlier, had you taken the sword.'**_

' _Maybe, but that would have been boring. I also wanted to first tire him out a bit and show him up, by dodging all of his attacks. Of course I could have ended the fight earlier, I even could have killed him the very moment it began, but that would run counter to my intention of inflicting psychological harm on him. That's why I did what I did.'_

"Lord Stark…" Rhaenys began, looking at the man in question. "…you promised me safe passage. Please bring me to the Tower of Joy in Dorne. Your sister is there. But the Kingsguard with her won't let you pass, if I'm not with you to tell them to."


	4. Chapter 3

**A song of Ice, Fire and Tiberium**

.

AN: I'm back. The very long delay was completely my fault, caused by my taking a temporary leave from writing, to use the time for studying for my university tests.

There are a few things I am not happy with, but if I didn't upload till I was happy, I would never upload anything ever again.

If you see any glaring mistakes or inconsistencies, please either write it in a review or write me a PM. Thanks.

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy'_

 **Bold – used to denote special types of voice**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Several days after their departure from King's Landing, Ned Stark, his six followers and Rhaenys were traveling through the dornish desert on their way to the Tower of Joy.

Because there was little else to do, Rhaenys kept asking the men about things, especially in regards to the sack of King's Landing.

"The Mad King. Who did end up killing him?"

"Jaime Lannister", the gruff looking man with the bucket sigil, answered her.

"He broke his oath. There is no greater dishonor than that", wolf-head-sigil added.

 _'Add_ Talk to Jaime Lannister _to the List of Minor Side Quests.'_

 _ **'Affirmative'**_

"I think it is good that he did it. The King was obviously unfit for office and should have been removed from his position long ago.

He would have burned the whole city down, killing everyone inside, had he been given the chance to order it. If only, to spite his enemies.

So what is one man's honor, compared to the lives of all those people? If I had been in his position, I'd have done the same thing.

Technically, all of you are the same as him even. You did, after all, rebel against your King, murder his loyal subjects and overthrow his rule.

True, the King was incompetent, but if Jaime Lannister dishonored himself by killing him, so did you, with your own actions. Had you lost the war you would have been declared traitors without honor. It is only your power that makes you _right_. That's all there is to it."

"Wait, what do you mean with 'the King would have burned the whole city down'?" Eddard Stark entered the conversation.

"The King's pet pyromancers", Rhaenys began. "They hid wildfire all over the city. And Aerys was certainly crazy and spiteful enough to order them to burn the whole place down."

"Hidden wildfire? Do you know where exactly?" he asked alarmed.

"No. I couldn't exactly go and search for it", she replied, shaking her head.

"I understand. Do you know anything about where it is?" he asked, looking disappointed.

"Give me time, to think about it. I'll give you a list."

 _'Get me a list of the places we know they hid wildfire at.'_

 _ **'** **Affirmative.**_

 _ **Overlord, I have finished decrypting Nod and GDI data on cybernetics. What do you want me to decrypt next?'**_

 _'I told you…ah, who cares. Continue with decrypting Nod databases on infantry equipment. Do the databases of the Black Hand, the sect, not the unit, first.'_

 _ **'Affirmative.**_

 _ **I have completed the List you requested.'**_

 _'_ … _As soon as you have production specifications for the shadow teams' armored glider-suits and cloaking devices, alert me.'_

She let out a deep sigh. 'I miss flying.'

 _'Do also alert me once you have the specifications for the commandoes' equipment, the laser pistols in particular. The people here could potentially be able to reverse engineer the basic principles of normal guns, but they definitely won't be able to reverse engineer the technology in the laser weapons.'_

 _ **'** **Affirmative'**_

'Now how to make that list...Ah!'

Rhaenys stealthily picked up a random rock and encased it with a thin layer of green crystal.

She made the crystal absorb some parts of the mineral, and made it add the absorbed parts to another place.

Five minutes later she held a small stone tablet in her hands.

She drew her left dagger and channelled Tiberium into it. Immediately the blade of the dagger lit up with green light and the girl began to carve letters into the tablet with it.

When she was done, she stopped powering the dagger, the blade instantly returned to its previous black-ish color, and she returned it to its sheath.

Then she turned to Stark and held the completed tablet in front of him.

"I'm done. Here is your list, Lord Stark."

He took the tablet from her and quickly skimmed over its contents.

"Are those all or are there more?" he asked the expected question.

"There are definitely more. The list contains those, that _I_ know of."

"How did you make this?" Stark asked, holding up the stone tablet. "It was unlike anything I have ever heard about how magic works."

That question amused her greatly, so Rhaenys decided to tease him a bit.

"You expected more fire and blood, I bet. Or maybe some naked dancing virgins? Although I can't really act in that function."

Lord Stark suddenly looked like he felt extremely uncomfortable, prompting her to go over her previous sentence again.

'You're no longer on Earth, idiot! This isn't Nod! Don't make the 'nobody is a virgin'-joke here! You should know better than to use a stupid joke of the low-ranking footsoldiers!'

Suddenly feeling very embarrassed and ashamed at her blunder, Rhaenys saw only one non-violent way to get out of this situation.

"Uh...I can't dance?"

As soon as she had said it, she felt the urge to slam her head into a wall.

'Oh he is _sooo_ going to believe that. NOT!'

* * *

When the group arrived at the Tower of Joy at noon, they were greeted by three armored men, guarding the place. Their white cloaks marked them as Knights of the Kingsguard.

Rhaenys kept back at first, intending to prevent any more verbal accidents, but when she saw the men drawing their swords, she ran between them.

"STOP! DON'T FIGHT!"

When she saw that she had their attention, she addressed the men of the Kingsguard.

"Please, just let the man go to see his sister. Is there any danger, if he goes alone and unarmed? You can even have one of you escort him in."

"Young princess?" the Knights of the Kingsguard seemed surprised to see her there.

"Why did you bring her here, Stark?" Gerold demanded to know.

"Because I told him. I told him to bring me here, I told him that his sister is here and I told him that you are here, guarding her on my father's orders", Rhaenys explained.

"How did you know?" Oswell Whent asked the young princess.

"More important is, why did you tell him?" Arthur Dayne added.

"Mostly self-preservation, actually.

His sister was an incentive for him to come here, even if someone else had told him.

About you however I told him, so he would take me along.

Now will you please let Lord Stark see his sister?" the young Targaryen repeated her earlier request.

"Okay, but he has to leave his men and his weapons here and one of us will go with him.

Do you accept this proposal, Lord Stark?" Gerold Hightower asked the Lord of Winterfell, who accepted after short consideration.

"I accept."

"You may enter, Lord Stark, Ser Oswell will escort you", the commander continued.

As the two men left for the tower, Rhaenys turned to the two remaining Knights of the Kingsguard.

"So, how is Lyanna doing? Is she still pregnant? Or do I have a little half-sibling now?"

"Her condition has been getting worse and worse ever since she learned of Prince Rhaegar's death.

As for your second and third question: She still is, but it could happen any day now", Gerold Hightower answered.

"Thanks."

* * *

When Ned returned outside, his nephew in his arms, his men were still wearily eyeing the men of the Kingsguard, while Rhaenys was chatting with them. When he came closer, she turned to him and he saw her looking curiously to the baby in his arms.

"My little half-sibling, I guess?" she asked him. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"This is Jon Targaryen, your little half-brother", Ned answered.

"You will be taking him with you to Winterfell, right? To protect him?" she asked him.

"Yes. I will claim him to be my baseborn son. Jon Snow."

"Good. The Targaryen family has lost this war. At this point, staying together is more dangerous than splitting up. My brother stays with you, Lord Stark. Protect him well, because I will come and visit you.

Ser Oswell, will you please go with Lord Stark and protect my half-brother?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes, I will do so", the knight responded nodding.

"You want to visit?" Eddard Stark asked her.

"Yes, I want to see my new little brother from time to time. I'll visit in…say, four years? Then we can talk about the future."

"That would be acceptable."

"Good, then this is goodbye for now. I'll go without you from now on.

Ser Arthur, will you please come with me to Essos?"

"You're not staying in Dorne?" Arthur asked surprised.

"No, it would be the first place anyone would look for me. There is also the very real possibility of another civil war.

No, I will go to Essos, maybe try to find ancient treasure in the ruins of Old Valyria or learn magic in Asshai."

"One of us will go with you. It wouldn't do for you to do all these things, without someone to protect you", he chided.

"Fine. Would you kindly come with me on my travels, Ser Arthur?" she asked him, trying to sound as sweetly as she possibly could.

"Yes, young princess, I will be at your side on your travels", he answered honestly.

"Ser Gerold, would you please go to Dragonstone and meet up with the queen and the remaining loyalists? They need you more."

"I will do so and I will tell them about you and the young prince."

"I'd prefer, if you didn't. It would be dangerous for my little brother, if so many people knew about him. You can tell the queen, but don't tell anyone else, okay?" Rhaenys instructed him.

"If you insist, I'll only tell the queen then", the commander of the Kingsguard allowed.

"Thanks"


End file.
